


Heartstrings

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: Cut us open,Pluck thou soundly-





	Heartstrings

From the blood of fallen kings  
and ashes of the matyr,  
we rise from the shadows,  
fueled by hatred and hunger.  
Bloodlust evaporates,  
less dire, a craving.  
Blood on our ledger,  
brooding claws turn the pages.  
Count off our teeth,  
im sorry-  
Heartstrings, how you bleed.  
Tug a little harder,  
tomorrow,  
fire will set you free.

**Author's Note:**

> might submit this at the lit fair, who knows


End file.
